Oportunidad de Amar
by Haruka Tsukishiro
Summary: SHOUNEN AI crossover: Shinji se enamora a primera vista de un chico encantador, Eriol, y cuando por fin definió sus sentimientos llegará un tercero... SUSPENDIDA temporalmente no abandonada. Gomen ne
1. Un encuentro inesperado

**Resumen:** YAOI Evangelion-Card Captor Sakura: Shinji se enamora a primera vista de un chico encantador (Eriol) y cuando por fin definió sus sentimientos llega un tercero... Ahora Shinji deberá resolver los misterios que encierra NERV en relación a Tomoeda mientras vence algunos ángeles y reordena sus sentimientos.

Pareja: Shinji - Eriol

**Géneros:**  
**-Shounen ai**: ya que no creo que pase de abrazos y besos (es la primera historia que hago, ¡déjenme ser!...)  
**-Acción**: muy poca, pero tiene.  
**-Angustia**: el protagonista principal es Shinji ¬¬. Sin más que decir.  
**-Trauma**: (¿es un género?): bueno de eso sí tiene a raudales.

Está narrada en tercera persona desde la perspectiva de Shinji en su totalidad.

Historia original de **Haruka Tsukishiro**.

Éste es mi primer fic por ende mi primer crossover.

≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ **OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈**

**CAPITULO I "Un Encuentro Inesperado"  
**

TUNK TONK TUNK TONK (sonido característico de Evangelion)

—Un ángel a caído en la ciudad, a las cuatro horas de la tarde, las computadoras Magi se reservan su opinión, —Misato les explicaba a los tres pilotos—. Lo único que sabemos es que el agua le cuadriplica la fuerza al ángel. Este es el plan…

—¡Misato, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Esto es una locura! —Interrumpió Asuka—. ¡¿No te has dado cuenta que se avecina una tormenta!... ¡en cualquier momento estallará!

—Por esta razón debemos actuar de inmediato.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Rei con firmeza.

—Yo también —le secundo Shinji—. No tenemos otra opción Asuka.

A Asuka no le dio más remedio que aceptar, mientras Misato explicaba el plan, Shinji vio nulas las posibilidades de salir con vida de esto, la verdad le importaba muy poco su vida, la odiaba, tanto o más que a su padre. No tenía muchos amigos, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo con eso de que Touji andaba ennoviado con Hikari, y Kensuke se la pasaba hablando día y noche de las guerras y los combates con los Evas (y ese es el único tema que Shinji a querido escapar desde que su padre lo llamó para ser piloto) por eso dejó de frecuentarlo.

Una lluvia torrencial estaba a punto de estallar, Shinji ya se encontraba en el Eva preparado para la batalla, preparado para lo que sea, incluso hasta de morir. Tenía a Rei y a Asuka a cada lado esperando su orden para atacar, el cielo se había oscurecido y la brisa azotaba los árboles con ímpetu.

—¡Es hora, ATAQUEN! —gritó y salió corriendo a atacarlo.

—¡¡¡ASUKA NO! —Gritó Shinji—. ¡HAY QUE SEGUIR CON EL PLAN!

Pero Asuka siguió corriendo dispuesta a atacar, Rei se le unió, Shinji se quedó petrificado sin saber qué hacer, ellas habían roto el plan y ahora tocaba improvisar.

Asuka estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo cuando empezó a llover, el ángel comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños antes de vencerla y dejarla inconsciente.

—¡ASUKA! —Shinji gritó y salió corriendo a defenderla, a los pocos segundos Rei también cayó.

Shinji se encontraba solo y enceguecido de ira, quería acabar con el ángel quien se estaba ensañando contra las dos ya vencidas en el suelo, se paró frente a él "escudo al máximo" gritó y comenzó a disparar como loco, el ángel las dejó y fue en busca de Shinji.

En fracciones de segundo la lluvia cesó y el cielo se puso tan claro como cualquier día de primavera, incluso se podía notar un esplendido arco iris. Shinji no se dio cuenta del cambio climático hasta que se vio sin armas indefenso ante el ángel, sabía que ya había llegado la hora de su fin, cosa que no ocurrió, para asombro de todos y más aun de Shinji el ángel se quedó paralizado, inmóvil, como si estuviese congelado.

—Shinji destrúyelo, ¿¡qué esperas? —Misato estaba desesperada y preocupada a la vez.

Shinji estaba perplejo por lo que veía, atacó sin pensarlo destruyéndolo sin ningún problema.

Rei y Asuka estaban inconscientes en el hospital, a causa de esto le dieron una semana libre en clases, Shinji no lo creyó conveniente en su caso puesto que no recibió daños graves, así que al día siguiente se presentó en clases, todos sus compañeros se comportaron como si no hubiese ocurrido nada extraordinario el día anterior.

No pudo atender a las clases, se sentía mal por el comportamiento que tuvo ayer, se echó la culpa de todo lo que les pasó a sus compañeras, por no reaccionar a tiempo en una situación de emergencias.

Al terminar las clases, no quería llegar temprano a casa, quería estar solo y comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó al parque, se sentó recostado de un gran árbol situado en una pequeña colina, alejado de todos.

Quién sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos que lo envolvieron con facilidad, estaba defraudado de sí mismo y de su pésimo comportamiento. De pronto una tenue brisa le rozó el rostro volviendo en sí, vio cómo esa brisa brillaba, parecía hechas de escarchas plateadas, recorría el lugar como jugueteando con él, Shinji la seguía con la vista y cuando se aproximaba intentaba tocarlas con sus manos, sin resultados, ya que cuando estaba a punto, se alejaban juguetonamente, hasta que inesperadamente se dirigió hacia él con gran velocidad atravesándole el pecho, llenándolo de tranquilidad y paz, era una sensación extraña y exquisita que lo envolvía y no podía describir, simplemente era agradable, como flotar entre nubes.

—No fue tu culpa, hiciste todo cuanto pudiste.

Una suave y pasiva voz le hizo volver a la realidad, alzó la vista y miró a un hermoso rostro que le sonreía, tenía en su mano dos pequeñas margaritas ofreciéndoselas. Era un joven no más de 16 años, de cabello azul marino que le llegaba justo a las orejas en graciosos flequillos y, detrás de sus lentes, unos inmensos ojos azules que hacían juego con su cabello. Al verlo sintió una fuerte sacudida en su corazón, era algo inesperado, no entendió por qué sentía éste escalofrío tan repentino, tan sólo con mirarlo se sentía como si estuviese desnudo ante él y pudiera ver a través de su interior.

—¿De qué hablas? —Shinji preguntó algo confuso.

—Tú eres muy valioso, no debes sentirte mal…, todos dependemos de ti.

Shinji no supo qué decir, su voz era cautivadora y pacífica y tras una sonrisa ponía los ojos chinitos, era la primera vez que lo veía y le hablaba con tanta confianza como si lo conociera de años.

—Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?

Shinji asintió con la cabeza, al ver nuevamente su tierna carita que le sonreía amigablemente, desvió la mirada subiendo el rubor de sus mejillas. Al sentarse el corazón del pobre estaba que estallaba de lo fuerte que le latía. Pero, qué tenía ese chico que hacía que Shinji perdiera el control de sus pensamientos, le dio rabia el no saber lo que le estaba pasando con ese chico.

—Las margaritas son muy alegres, ¿no te parece? —dijo el chico entregándole las margaritas, Shinji no dijo nada, no quería verlo esa sonrisa lo turbaba, sólo se limitó a tomarlas rozando un poco sus manos a su paso—. Permítame presentarme —continuó el chico—. Soy Eriol Hiiragizawa.

—Hiiragizawa —repitió Shinji en voz baja, con la vista fija en las margaritas.

—Puedes llamarme Eriol —repuso con otra encantadora sonrisa—. Me agradaría mucho si lo hicieras.

—Soy Shinji Ikari —musitó en un aliento, quedando perplejo al oír su respuesta, la cual no se lo esperaba.

—Ya lo sé… Puedo llamarte por tu nombre querido Shinji.

Esa frase le hizo erizar la piel dejándosela como si fuese de gallina, Shinji no podía comprender todo el poder que encerraba una simple frase "querido Shinji" que bien se le oía. Esta vez no pudo ocultar que se había puesto colorado. A excepción de Misato, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba con tanto afecto. 

—¿Co-cómo supiste mi nombre? —tartamudeó, tratando de sostenerle la mirada pero fue intento fallido, cada vez que ese joven lo miraba o le hablaba descontrolaba al pobre de Shinji dejándolo indefenso.

—Todo el mundo te conoce querido Shinji, lo que tú haces no lo puede hacer cualquiera. Acompáñame te quiero mostrar algo.

Y levantándose le extendió la mano para ayudarlo, Shinji no lo dudó y la tomó con sus manos temblorosas, rogando que no notara su temblor, "¡que suave es!" suspiró en su mente, era pequeña y blanca como el algodón y muy, muy suave, una vez de pie no quiso soltarla pero tuvo que hacerlo muy a su pesar, no quería darle mala impresión.

Se fueron caminando hasta la parada, Shinji casi no habló ni lo miró por todo el trayecto, al parecer a Eriol parecía no darle importancia que no lo hiciera, tenía una cara de regocijo aunque trataba de disimularlo.

—Te quiero enseñar la escuela donde estudié de pequeño —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Tenía un hermoso piano, espero que todavía esté.

Estaban frente a la escuela Tomoeda y por la hora ya estaba cerrada "que mala suerte" pensó Shinji que se asombró al ver que Eriol seguía alegre, igual que todo el camino, se lamentó haberse descuidado un poco porque no supo cómo hizo el joven para abrir las rejas.

—Ésta era mi escuela, aquí hice muchos amigos que aun conservo, te va a gustar conocerlos. Ven sígueme —le dijo muy entusiasmado.

Shinji lo siguió dejando que caminara adelante, su mente aun estaba aturdida, no creía que pudiera ser capaz de estar con un chico desconocido en una escuela desconocida, que para colmo sentía algo extraño cuando le hablaba o lo miraba fijamente, algo que nunca había sentido, le dio miedo pero a la vez lo llenaba de calma, de una exquisita paz en su interior que lo hacía vulnerable y sensible a su voluntad. Por qué se sentía tan atraído si apenas lo acababa de conocer, qué es eso tan extraño que irradia de su mirada, esto no tenía lógicas y mucho menos para Shinji.

—No te quedes atrás —dijo el chico volteándose con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano—. Ven.

Shinji apresuró el paso, no se había percatado cuan lejos estaba de él, el joven lo llevó de la mano para tenerlo cerca, a Shinji le agradó su iniciativa ya que quería sentir nuevamente la suavidad de su mano.

El joven le mostró toda la escuela, la cual, quedó fascinado de lo grande y bonita que era, más o menos que el doble de la suya. Por último lo llevó al salón de música y se alegró de ver que el piano todavía estaba, Eriol corrió a él y levantó la tapa protectora que cubren las teclas, Shinji que permanecía en la entrada, caminó despacio hacia el chico que por primera vez desde que estaba con él se sintió en segundo plano, pero no le dio importancia pues lo valía al contemplar su carita ilusionada, parecía un chiquillo con juguete nuevo.

Eriol debió notar que Shinji estaba un poquito celoso del piano porque, aunque estaba frente a él, al lado del piano observándolo, parecía ausente que fue a buscarlo, se paró delante de él muy serquita, a Shinji se le aceleró el corazón, sin darse cuenta estaba temblando, él era como 10 ó 15 centímetros más alto. Shinji se podía ver reflejado a través de sus lentes y notó que estaba sudando, sintió que el corazón casi se le salía por la boca cuando él con sus manos rodeó su cintura y lo levantó para colocarlo sobre el piano.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí cerca de mi, querido Shinji, mientras toco para ti —luego le sonrió—, y si te recuestas en el piano frente a mi, mucho mejor.

Shinji obedeció, estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que esta vez no sería su excepción. Se recostó en el piano boca abajo frente a Eriol levantando los pies y cruzándolos, apoyando los codos del piano y a su vez sus manos apoyadas en su mentón, se quedó allí quietesito esperando ansioso.

—Esta melodía la compuse hace mucho tiempo para la persona que más amo —le confesó antes de tocar.

La melodía era magnífica, sus dedos se movían con tanta agilidad y suavidad como una seda movida por una tenue brisa, era como estar hipnotizado, flotando entre nubes seducido por ese sonido envolvente. Shinji estaba extasiado, éste sería el día más feliz de su vida a no ser por un pequeño inconveniente: "¿a quién le habrá compuesto esa melodía?". Shinji sintió unos celos inexplicables, no sabía si se la estaba dedicando a él, como le dijo en un principio, o al estar en ese viejo piano estaría recordando a un antiguo amor, al dueño de esa melodía. "¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto? No lo comprendo, si apenas lo conozco..., ¿estaré celoso?" pensó pero, para sentir celos tendría que estar enamorado, será que se habrá enamorado de ese joven, no lo sabía, sin darse cuenta se sentó en el piano, la duda ahogaba sus pensamientos que dejó de oír la música aunque Eriol continuaba tocando, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, tantas dudas por despejar que los pensamientos le revoloteaban en la mente sin dejarlo pensar con claridad.

Eriol dejó de tocar al ver que Shinji se sentaba sobre el piano dándole la espalda, se levantó y se dirigió a él. Parándose frente a él puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Es la primera vez que dejo que alguien escuche esta melodía —dijo en un romántico susurro con la vista fija en sus ojos, y con un suave movimiento pasó sus manos lentamente por su cintura, semi-acariciando sus muslos a su paso. Shinji estaba temblando, sus manos eran como fuego que le penetraban la piel, desequilibrándolo hasta perder los sentidos que no supo en qué momento Eriol con un movimiento seco lo sujetó con fuerza de su cintura y lo atrajo para sí, ahora se encontraba parado frente a él sintiendo su respiración, tragó saliva—. Y quise que fueras tú mi querido Shinji el primero y el único que la escuchara —y acariciando su rostro lentamente con sus nudillos, empezando por su frente siguiendo por la sien, la mejilla hasta pasar su mano con toda suavidad por su cuello hasta reposarla sobre su nuca sintiendo sus cabellos—. Eres hermoso mi querido Shinji —susurró—, te amo.

Shinji se estremeció de tal manera que casi pierde el conocimiento, al sentir aquella mano acariciarle su rostro hasta su nuca para continuar con sus caricias, y ver su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, que con su mirada le pedía a gritos un beso. Estaba petrificado, con la mente en blanco ante aquella frase, no sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir en una situación como ésta, sentía un nudo en el pecho que lo ahogaba, sintiendo la necesidad de respirar profundo, estaba muy asustado, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que lo amaba, temblaba más que una hoja, no aguantó más, pensó que iba a estallar, tuvo que escapar.

Haciendo a un lado a Eriol, que esperaba ansioso por tocar sus labios, salió corriendo, si antes la escuela le parecía enorme ahora la encontraba inmensa, esos pasillos no tenían fin, hasta que a lo lejos vio la puerta principal de rejas, se aferró a ella con fuerza, en su mente sólo tenía la sorda idea de escapar, todavía no le quedaba muy claro el por qué, pero tenía que alejarse de allí. La puerta estaba cerrada, por más que intentó abrirla no pudo, sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya en el cerrojo de la puerta y de nuevo esos fuertes sentimientos que no comprendía, un leve susurro en su oído, le hizo bajar la guardia dejándolo indefenso, pudo sentir su calor.

—No tienes por qué huir, Querido Shinji… si te querías ir, sólo tenías que decirlo.

Y abrió la puerta antes sus ojos, y sin dejar que reaccionara, lo tomó en sus brazos: lo besó.

Continuará…

**Escenas del próximo capítulo:**

... Ante ésta confesión Shinji abrió los ojos como platos, no supo qué decirle, estaba notablemente nervioso...  
—Por qué no perdemos el día de hoy… —y mirándolo fijo con ojos suplicantes acentuó en tono seductor—. Querido Shinji.En eso tocan la puerta.  
— ¡¡¡Por fin llegaron! —Dijo Eriol con emoción—. Te van a encantar conocerlos.  
— ¿A quienes?  
— Ya lo veras.Todo esto y más usted lo leerá en el próximo capítulo titulado: **"¿Nuevos Amigos?" **para decir juntos ¡libérate!

≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ **Rincón de Haruka ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈**

Hola a todos! Esta es una ventanita que abrí para hablar de fic y/o mis tonterías...

Soy una chica venezolana y con muchas ganas de escribir... me fascina escribir. Escribo desde que era pequeña pero esta es la primera vez que lo hago de una serie...

Sólo quiero decirles que me encantó la experiencia de escribir sobre personajes ya definidos y famosos y poder manejarlos a mi antojo, tanto así que ya tengo en mente varias ideitas, con todos mis personajes favoritos que si esta historia gusta las haré, y si no gusta, de todos modos también las escribiré y las publicaré, porque quiero... (Espero me de tiempo hacerlos todos).

Los espero la próxima semana.

**Haruka Tsukishiro**


	2. Nuevos Amigos

NDH: creo que me tardé más de lo debido, gomen nasai, es que no podía publicar, aun me enredo con el ingles --uuu... es que no entiendo ni papa si no fuera por Senshi Hisaki Raiden que me ayudó con el primer capítulo y Kaoru Yasami con éste segundo capítulo, no lo hubiese logrado jamás... Arigatoo gotzaimashita, las quiero mucho XDDDD... qué sería la humanidad sin amigos? Les preparé un cortito resumen para refrescarles un poquito la trama. Bueno ya no hablo más, aquí lo tienen: 

**Resumen:** Shinji de siente culpable por su pésimo comportamiento en combate el cual resultaron heridas sus compañeras, se va al parque y es allí donde conoce a Eriol, un joven de 15 años aprox. Que se le acerca ofreciéndole dos pequeñas margaritas. Al mirar sus ojos, Shinji sintió algo fuerte que no comprendía, pero le agradaba, Eriol lo invitó a su antigua escuela y le dedicó una melodía en aquel viejo piano, es allí cuando descubrió que se había enamorado, al parecer fue amor a primera vista, pero no lo quiso reconocer, por eso cuando Eriol le confesó sus sentimientos, huyó de él.

Pareja: Shinji - Eriol

**Géneros**:  
-Shounen ai: ya que no creo que pase de abrazos y besos (es la primera historia que hago, ¡déjenme ser!...)  
-Acción: muy poca, pero tiene.  
-Angustia: el protagonista principal es Shinji. Sin más que decir ¬¬  
-Trauma: (¿es un género?): bueno de eso sí tiene a raudales.

Está narrada en tercera persona desde la perspectiva de Shinji en su totalidad.  
.

.  
Historia original de **Haruka Tsukishiro**.  
Éste es mi primer fic por ende mi primer crossover.  
.

≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ **OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈**

.  
**CAPITULO II "¿Nuevos Amigos?"**

Comenzó a llover pétalos de flor de cerezos, aunque por los alrededores no se encontraba ningún arbusto cerca, Shinji fue tomado por sorpresa, en su interior quería corresponder a aquel beso, estaba temblando más que nunca que no se dio cuenta que él también lo hacía, pasó sus manos hasta su pecho y ante el asombro de Eriol, lo empujó, salió corriendo a toda prisa de aquel lugar, enseguida cesaron los pétalos de flor de cerezo.

"Qué me pasa", "por qué me siento así" Shinji corría desorientado llorando "soy un cobarde", "por qué no puedo hacer frente a mis sentimientos" se paró de repente y secó sus lágrimas con rabia, "me ama, él dijo que me amaba y yo… no sé… no sé lo que siento"... "¿será amor esto que estoy sintiendo?".

—ME ODIO… ¡¡¡ME ODIO A MI MISMO!!! —Gritó.

A lo lejos un carro conducía en zic zac a toda prisa en dirección a Shinji, parecía que lo conducía un ebrio, él no se asustó en lo más mínimo, ni se movió de lugar, puesto que el carro le era muy familiar.

—Shinji, por fin te encuentro, sube enseguida —Misato le hablaba desde la ventanilla de su auto. Desesperada—. Un ángel…

—Pero si apenas ayer…

—Si, ya lo sé, esta vez nos dieron poco tiempo para prepararnos.

Shinji subió al auto tratando de disimular su estado de ánimo frente a Misato pero ella lo conocía muy bien.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Shinji no respondió, sólo observaba las calles con la mirada perdida—. En ese estado no podrás ganarle al ángel, tienes que serenarte —y sonriéndole continuó—. Todos dependemos de ti, Shinji.

—Todos dependen de mí —musitó recordando en el momento en que ese chico de sonrisa angelical le dijo exactamente esas mismas palabras en aquel parque. .

.  
Estaba frente al ángel con una baja sincronización, sus pensamientos estaban confusos, y sólo veía a aquel rostro tierno que le besó. Por más que lo intentaba no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. "Acabo de conocerlo, ¿cómo podría estar enamorado de mi? Y yo… ¿qué siento por él?..."

Esta vez se encontraba solo contra el ángel, aunque no era la primera vez que peleaba solo, sí lo era con una sincronización tan baja. El ángel estaba lejos destruyendo la ciudad acercándose cada vez más a Shinji que no hacía nada para defenderse.

"Cobarde, cobarde, por qué soy tan cobarde" se decía constantemente.

—¡SHINJI! —gritó Misato—. ¡SIGUE CON EL PLAN!

"¿El plan? ¿Cuál plan?" Pensó Shinji, trataba de recordar pero estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no supo en qué momento Misato le habló del plan.

—¡AGARRA EL ARMA, SHINJI! —volvió a gritar Misato.

Shinji reaccionó y trató de buscar el arma que para su desgracia se encontraba un poco lejos, trató de correr a buscarla pero el Eva no reaccionó debido a la baja sincronización "muévete, muévete estúpida máquina o nos matará, muévete", ya tenía al ángel encima atacándolo y cortando el cable umbilical, tres minutos en su cuenta regresiva, tres largos minutos de tortura.

El ángel lo tenía aferrado apretando su cuello con tanta fuerza, expandiendo corrientes eléctricas por todo su ser, Shinji gritaba aterradoramente pensó que moriría, la sacudida era muy fuerte que le nublaba los sentidos, sin darse cuenta cómo, se hallaba tumbado en el suelo, trató de pararse pero el Eva aun no reaccionaba, tenía el cuchillo progresivo tan cerca de él y sin poder utilizarlo, se concentró en la pelea, no quería morir, no sin antes haber ordenado sus sentimientos, no después de conocer a ese chico tan dulce.

Se levantó como pudo, el ángel seguía azotándolo, tomó el cuchillo progresivo y atacó sin hacerle daño a la criatura quien le enterró su garra en el estómago, fue un dolor demasiado intenso que Shinji no pudo soportar cayéndosele el cuchillo. Otra vez era presa fácil del ángel. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer desmallado de dolor se agotó la energía externa, "es mi fin" susurró, y en su agonía vio una luz segadora que envolvía todo el lugar, tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con sus manos, hasta que ya no supo más de sí.  
.

.Al despertar vio un hermoso rostro cerca de él que le sonreía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Por fin despiertas —era la voz pasiva y dulce de Eriol.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Shinji se sentía algo mareado, no lo reconoció a primera vista.

—Mí querido Shinji no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo —dijo y tomó su mano apretándola con suavidad—. Todo lo que te dije en la escuela era…

Algo interrumpió a Eriol apartándolo enseguida de él, era Misato quien se arrojó sobre su pecho.

—¿Estas bien Shinji?, Me alegra que ya hayas despertado... estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—Estoy bien Misato.

—Rei ha venido un par de veces a visitarte, en cambio Asuka no ha querido pisar el hospital, es comprensible, después de lo que le pasó —dijo Misato incorporándose y calmándose un poco al notar que todo ya estaba bien—. El que no se ha movido de aquí en todos estos días es este chiquillo, ya hasta nos hicimos amigos —comentó señalando a Eriol que permanecía en el rincón donde lo había depositado—. Tienes que reconocer que tienes buenos amigos, Shinji.

—¿Cuanto tiempo estuve aquí?

—Una semana —le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como quien le dice la hora a un transeúnte—. Bueno, te dejo, voy a arreglar algunas cosas para llevarte a casa.

—Y… ¿cómo fue que vencí al ángel?… no lo recuerdo —preguntó Shinji haciendo que Misato se devolviera. Eriol palideció. 

—La verdad, no lo sé… esa repentina luz inundó todo el lugar, no pudimos ver nada, en lo que se disipó ya el ángel estaba derrotado —diciendo esto, Misato por fin salió de la habitación.

—Dejamos algo pendiente la última vez que nos vimos —Eriol comenzó a acercársele.

—¿A… a… a qué te re-fieres? —tartamudeó—. Mi… Misato es-tá por llegar.

Eriol se paró a su lado y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, Shinji sintió un escalofrío en sus mejillas erizándoseles los vellitos de esa zona.

—Hace una semana te dije que te amaba y hoy vine por una respuesta —Eriol se quedó en silencio por un rato esperando que Shinji dijera algo pero eso nunca ocurrió—. Te amo Shinji —le dijo mirándolo fijo a los ojos y llevando su mano a su nuca acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con su dedo pulgar, comenzó a acercarse aun más—. Te amo —susurró en sus labios.

Shinji estaba aterrado, ahora nada podría salvarlo del inevitable beso, pero ¿en realidad quería que alguien lo salvara? ver a ese hermoso rostro sonrosado acercándosele, casi se derrite entre las sábanas.

—¿Todavía éstas en la cama? —Misato entró repentinamente, Eriol se separó enseguida de él—. ¡Párate flojo que ya nos vamos!.

.  
Al día siguiente Shinji se levantó como de costumbre para ir a la escuela, Asuka no quiso esperarlo, comenzó a caminar lento admirando un resplandeciente día, una bicicleta le seguía el paso desde la carretera.

—Buenos días querido Shinji.

Shinji no lo vio llegar, pegó un salto al oír su voz, el corazón comenzó a latirle cada vez más fuerte, por inercia puso su mano sobre su pecho como evitando que escapara, "por qué…" "Por qué me tengo que sentir así cada vez que lo tengo cerca" se dijo. 

Eriol se detuvo a su lado, Shinji no pudo evitar en fijarse en la encantadora sonrisa que le dedicaba solamente a él, llevaba su uniforme escolar, de chaqueta azul claro con la insignia del instituto pegada a un lado y su corbata azul marino al igual que su pantalón. Tuvo que reconocer que le quedaba muy bien en su cuerpo, lo estaba viendo más atractivo que en las otras ocasiones.

—¿Te sucede algo? te ves… algo… —Eriol prefirió callar, su cara reflejaba todo y le agradó.

—No nada, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus clases…? 

—Hoy no quise entrar, preferí venir a verte.

Ante esta confesión Shinji abrió los ojos como platos, no supo qué decirle, estaba notablemente nervioso hasta los huesos, aunque aparentando que no le causaba nada su presencia. 

—Por qué no perdemos el día de hoy… —prosiguió, y mirándolo fijo con ojos suplicantes acentuó en tono seductor—, querido Shinji.

Shinji seguía pasmado sin reaccionar, aun con su mano sobre su pecho.

—Ven sube, Te quiero mostrar mi casa —Shinji no lo pensó mucho e inmediatamente dejó su postura y caminó emocionado hacia él, montándose en la parte trasera de la bicicleta, sujetándose sobre los hombros de Eriol, nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan loco como eso, algo que tuviera en contra de su forma de ser, apenas y lo conocía—. Sujétate fuerte —le dijo y emprendieron una nueva aventura..

.  
Eso no era una casa, era una mansión, más bien: un castillo. Pensó Shinji, que quedó boquiabierto al verla, jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que ese ser tan dulce y agradable podría vivir en semejante casota. Notó que el extenso jardín, aunque tenía una gran variedad de flores, estaba repleto en su mayoría de pequeñas margaritas como las que le obsequió el día anterior, cuando lo conoció, (o mejor dicho: la semana pasada. Pero que él por estar inconsciente le parecía como si fuese ayer)

—Me agrada mucho tenerte aquí en mi casa. Querido Shinji.

Lo llevó de la mano y le mostró todos los detalles de la casa, menos la terraza más alta, allí le aguardaba una sorpresa y su habitación que ése era su lugar sagrado y consideró que todavía no era el momento de que la conociera.

Toda la casa le pareció fascinante, Shinji se sentía bien a su lado, ya que era demasiado encantador y muy agradable, le gustaba escucharlo y ver cómo con tanta emoción le contaba los antecedentes históricos de sus posesiones más preciadas.

Eriol abrió unas enormes puertas de maderas talladas con margaritas, detrás de ellas se encontraba una hermosa sala de estar con enormes ventanales cubiertos con unas cortinas de seda trasparentes que hacían juego con el sofá color caoba, lo que realmente sorprendió a Shinji era la gran cantidad de lámparas que habían, le llamó la atención una en especial, era redonda con unas grabaciones extrañas, estaba colocada encima de una mesita al lado de uno de los sofás, cerca del ventanal.

—Ésta es mi favorita —dijo Eriol cuando Shinji caminó hacia ella para observarla mejor—. Es muy antigua, le pertenecía a mi familia desde tiempos inmemorables, los escritos están en ingles y dice algo así como: "sólo el amor verdadero te protegerá" —Eriol explicaba gustoso—. En mi habitación tengo dos réplicas exactas pero más pequeñas, yo mismo las mandé ha hacer, las coloqué una a cada lado de mi cama.

—Eriol, ¿y tú vives aquí solo? —Shinji quiso saber, dándole la espalda a la lámpara.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —los ojos le brillaron.

Shinji se asustó al ver que su carita se transformaba dibujando una enorme sonrisa.

—Si vives solo —musitó extrañado.

—No, eso no, antes… es decir… ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Por tu nombre, me dijiste que podía hacerlo —dijo agachando la cabeza creyendo que había dicho algo malo.

Eriol se paró frente a él y sutilmente le levantó el rostro tomándole el mentón hasta que vio sus ojos cerca de los suyos.

—Si eso, dilo —susurró.

—E-r-i-o-l —jadeó.

—Que bien se siente oír mi nombre en tus labios, querido Shinji.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó posando sus suaves y delicados labios sobre los de Shinji que se dejó llevar, entregándose a aquel beso, sin darse cuenta lo estaba abrazando. Era un beso suave y pausado, sintiéndose el uno al otro, no hubo lengua, sólo el deseo que sentían por explorar sus almas hasta sentir sus corazones latir al mismo compás. Shinji creyó que se derretiría como mantequilla entre sus brazos, y cuando creyó que ya había concluido, él continuó besándole lentamente y con cuidado por todas partes, no hubo un lugar en el rostro que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Aun no me has dicho lo que sientes por mí —susurró Eriol a su oído—. Estoy esperando ansioso.

A Shinji se le puso la mente en blanco, aun no estaba muy claro sobre sus sentimientos, le gustó el beso, al igual que le gustaba estar cerca de él, pero no sabía qué era ese sentimiento porque nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie. Las piernas le temblaban con tanta fuerza que creyó que caería, comenzó a retroceder, le asustaba la idea de lo que acarrearía en su futuro si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, sin darse cuenta chocó la mesita cayéndose la costosa lámpara que por demás está decir que era una pieza única y la favorita de Eriol.

—Lo-lo-lo siento —tartamudeó muy avergonzado, viendo los restos de la lámpara en la alfombra—. Yo-yo no quise…

—No te preocupes —le dijo tomándole ambas manos para que no volviera a intentar escapar—. Ya te dije que tengo dos réplicas en mi habitación.

—Pero ésta era… —comenzó a decir aun con la cabeza gacha.

—No tienes que ponerte mal por eso —intentó darle ánimos con una sonrisa—. Lo material me importa muy poco, lo realmente importante es saber lo que sientes por mí. 

Eriol hizo silencio mientras acariciaba sus manos con suma delicadeza como si fuesen de cristal, eso le pareció a Shinji que se quedó embelesado sintiendo sus carisias, observando sus blancas manos en las suyas que se veían morenas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima se asomó por su mejilla izquierda al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Eriol que le susurraba con dificultad, seguramente él también sentía ese molesto nudo en su garganta.

—No me mates con tu silencio, duele más que una negativa —soltó sus manos y caminó hacia el ventanal—. Te amo querido Shinji, pero si tú no sientes lo mismo por mi, lo entenderé.

Shinji levantó la mirada y lo vio con la cara roja al igual que sus ojos ya empapados por tantas lágrimas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, pero evidentemente había fallado en su intento por rogarle a sus lágrimas que no salieran.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir por fin Shinji casi inaudible—. Yo creo que también te amo.

Eriol volteó para mirarlo con una expresión en su rostro más optimista. Shinji no aguantó y volvió a agachar su mirada, sonrojándose aun más.

—¿Crees o estás seguro? —dijo Eriol con voz trémula.

—No lo sé, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie —le confesó tímidamente con sus ojos clavados en la alfombra.

Sintió sus pasos acercarse lentamente, estremeciéndose por completo, ni se movió, Eriol se detuvo delante de él para susurrarle:

—Yo tampoco —y lo abrazó con fuerza con manos temblorosas, colocando una en su espalda y la otra sobre su nuca, acariciándole sus cabellos—. Yo tampoco... —le susurró pausadamente a su oído—, había sentido algo así por nadie.

No se podría descifrar a simple vista quién temblaba más que quien, puesto que ambos estaban muy nerviosos, Shinji correspondió a su abrazo enseguida, cerrando sus ojos trató de sentir su palpitar pero no pudo porque el suyo propio se lo impedía, estaba rebosante de felicidad, no quería separarse de él nunca, quería seguir sintiéndolo cerca, lo oyó sollozar como un niño, llenándole de ternura su corazón, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando lo oyó susurrar entre sollozos.

—Te amo tanto querido Shinji.

Shinji sólo lo abrazó con más ímpetu ante estas palabras, notó que Eriol trataba de calmarse, poco a poco buscó nuevamente sus labios y se fundieron en un apasionante beso "espero que esto no sea un sueño" pensó.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente interrumpiéndolos, se pudieron separar a tiempo antes que se dieran cuenta de lo que acontecía segundos antes.

—Perdón por entrar sin tocar, pero es que el bus escolar me dejó —entró una chica y su rostro reflejaba una tristeza fingida—. Ahora tengo que irme en el tren para poder alcanzarlos.

—Nakuru, no me gusta que entres sin tocar —le reprendió Eriol con autoridad mientras secaba sus últimas lágrimas disimuladamente.

—Perdón, siempre se me olvida —se excusó con una amplia sonrisa—. Necesito dinero para el tren. Pero… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió…? —dijo algo extrañada mirando los restos de la lámpara en la alfombra pero sin darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido, porque también notó su rostro algo enrojecido y creyó que mejor sería no seguir preguntando.

—No es nada grave. Toma lo que quieras, ya sabes que lo tengo en mi habitación —Le dijo con su característica sonrisa.

—¡¡Gracias Eriol!! —gritó emocionada y corrió a abrazarlo—. ¡¡¡siiii!!!

La chica se separó de Eriol al notar que no estaba solo, por primera vez fijó sus ojos en Shinji que se sintió intimidado y nervioso con esa joven que lo detallaba de arriba a bajo con la mirada.

—¡¡¡ERIOL!!! —gritó Nakuru repentinamente algo aturdida—. É É É ÉL …Él no es…, ese chico es… —y mirando a Eriol continuó—. Del que tú estabas… desde hace tiempo…

—Nakuru se te está haciendo tarde —Eriol la interrumpió de inmediato.

—¡Si es cierto, ya es tarde! —Reflexionó después de mirar su reloj, se dirigió a Shinji y tomó su mano en son de saludo—. Gusto en conocerte, soy Nakuru Akisuki, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte Shinji Ikari, espero que te sientas como en tu casa, y que Eriol te esté tratando con propiedad, él es una buena persona, y...

—Naaa…kuu…ruu… —exclamó Eriol en tono (muy disimulado) de que estaba hablando demás.

—¡Si es cierto, voy tarde! —Entendió el mensaje y se marchó gritando desde la puerta—. NO TE PREOCUPES POR SPINER, YO ME LO LLEVO AL CAMPAMENTO, AHH IKARI, ESPERO QUE NOS VUELVAS A VISITAR MUY PRONTO.

—Esta Nakuru me va ha sacar canas verdes —dijo después de que ella se fue.

—¿Quién era ella? —mascullo Shinji con la cara gacha.

—¿Celoso? —se alegró Eriol—. No me digas que estas celoso.

—No bromees… que es en serio —Shinji le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos.

Eriol aprovechó la situación para abrazarlo y darle muchos besitos en la nuca, Shinji se separó de él, caminando unos pasos más adelantes, llegando al ventanal, aun continuaba de espaldas.

—Te amo Shinji —le dijo muy serio al ver la gravedad del problema.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme.

—No, por favor… —Eriol le rogó—. Quédate un poco más.

—No puedo, estoy confundido —quiso ser sincero—. Esa chica…

—Es una amiga y nada más —continuó Eriol a sus palabras. 

Sonaba sincero, pero había algo que no le gustaba, un noseque que no cuadraba mucho, por qué tanta confianza, qué clase de amiga era para darle permiso a entrar a su habitación, mientras que a él ni siquiera le permitió acercarse, aun con todo esto, decidió creerle, se sentía muy bien a su lado que no quería arruinarlo. Le agradaba la manera en que lo trataba, le hacía sentir emociones nuevas, era algo mágico.

En eso tocan la puerta.

—¡¡¡Por fin llegaron!!! —dijo Eriol con emoción—. Te van a encantar conocerlos.

—¿A quienes?

—Ya lo veras.  
.

.Se pararon frente a la puerta principal, Shinji un poco detrás de Eriol que se movió para abrir la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo dulcemente—. Les presento a Shinji Ikari —dijo con orgullo pasando su brazo por su cintura—. Ya acondicioné la terraza más alta, suban por favor…

Eran como alrededor de cinco personas calculó Shinji que se presentaban a medida que entraban y se dirigían a la escalera principal.

—¿Y Rika y Naoko?

—No pudieron venir, tenían práctica de natación.  
.

."Otra reunión", Shinji estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de Eriol, en una amplia mesa de patas cortas con abundante comida, rodeado con todos sus amigos. Los observaba a todos y ellos a su vez lo observaban a él, sin querer mientras hablaban entre sí. Había salido de una reunión en su casa con Misato la noche anterior, y ahora estaba en otra con Eriol, que él le había preparado con tanto entusiasmo para presentarle a todos sus amigos.

—Me parece mentira estarte viendo aquí en casa de Eriol —le dijo Sakura a Shinji.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Sakura sonrió, luego volteó para dirigirse a Eriol.

—Por fin te decidiste a…

—¿Quieres un poco de té helado? —interrumpió Eriol de inmediato, levantando la jarra, Shinji notó que le temblaba la mano y de el esfuerzo que hacía para que esto no ocurriese.

—Si por favor —Sakura levantó su vaso casi vacío para que le sirviera, sin darse cuenta que Eriol sólo quería distraerla.

—Te das cuenta —comenzó a decir Tomoyo, muy entusiasmada—. Que no perdías nada con arriesgarte…, más bien ganabas.

—Y mucho —continuó Chiharu—. Si nos hubieras hecho caso antes, todo lo que te hubieras ahorrado...

Eriol frente a ese comentario parecía un papel de lo pálido que estaba, trataba de disimular su nerviosismo, Shinji no comprendía nada en lo absoluto de lo que decían, parecía como si hablaran en una clave especial entre amigos, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo allí.

—Debe ser fascinante controlar un robot tan grande —comentó Shaoran para cambiar de tema, dándose cuenta de la cara de su amigo.

—Fascinante y romántico —le secundó Chiharu embelesada.

Shinji no dijo nada, no lo creyó conveniente, aunque sabía que ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaban diciendo, cómo podrían encontrar fascinante el hecho de arriesgar su vida en un combate.

—No es nada de eso, más bien es… angustiante —dijo Eriol un tanto serio.

—Me imagino —continuó Tomoyo—. Ver al amor de tu vida corriendo tanto peligro cumpliendo con su deber —su voz sonaba a melancolía. 

—¿Y por qué no nos cuentas una de tus grandes hazañas? —a Chiharu le brillaron los ojos mientras lo decía.

—¡Si por favor! —gritó Sakura entusiasmada. Enrojeciendo de la pena a Shinji que se sentía fuera de lugar, todos ellos incluyendo a Eriol no eran ni remotamente parecidos a sus compañeros de estudio.

Shinji se levantó y se asomó al balcón dejando a Yamasaki contando uno de sus combates que, supuestamente, presenció cuando iba de camino a su casa.

Era una vista hermosa, muy parecido al antiguo Japón, Shinji lleno de nostalgia por lo que pudo ser su vida si hubiese crecido en un lugar así, sería tranquila y feliz, y quizás en estos momentos se estaría divirtiendo con los cuentos de Yamasaki junto a la compañía de los demás. Sintió un cuerpo que se recostaba al suyo y unas manos que rodeaban su pecho con suaves carisias, se alegró.

—¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo? —Susurró Eriol a su oído derecho—. Esta vista es hermosa, me encanta ver desde aquí los atardeceres —luego lo volteó—. Me gustaría algún día poder verlos contigo querido Shinji.

—A… mi… también… me gustaría —musito con voz temblorosa. Quiso besarlo pero aun no se atrevía. Su cobardía se lo impedía.

—Hiiragizawa, ¿Por qué no pones música? —interrumpió la aguda voz de Tomoyo, acercándose a ellos con un CD que le había dado Chiharu.

—Ya la pongo.

Shinji lo siguió con la vista hasta que cruzó la puerta y salió de la terraza, siguió esperando, al instante se oyó una música antigua, era música tejana como de los años 60 ó 70 talvez, de esas que se baila brincando. Shinji seguía con los ojos fijos en la puerta hasta que por fin lo vio entrar. Suspiró.

—¡Es un encanto! ¿No te parece? —Tomoyo le sonrió—. Él está muy feliz de tenerte en casa. Y… ¿a ti te agrada estar aquí? 

—Mucho —dijo comenzando a enrojecerse, Tomoyo rió..

.  
Todos buscaron parejas rápido, Sakura quería bailar con Shaoran éste se negó por no saber bailar, al igual que Shinji, que sentía que tenía dos pies izquierdos. Eriol no tuvo otra opción que invitar a Sakura y viceversa.

Shinji no le quitaba la vista a Eriol que de vez en cuando éste le picaba el ojo sonriéndole dulcemente, notó que bailando se acercaban cada vez más, el corazón le dio un brinco, cuando de repente se separaron y Eriol lo tomaba de la mano y lo atraía para sí, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, "ahora quiero bailar contigo lo que resta de la tarde" dijo, Shinji temblaba de emoción, no se lo esperaba. A su vez Sakura hizo lo mismo con Shaoran.

—Pe pero… yo no…

—No te preocupes, yo te guío.

Shinji jamás en su vida había bailado, ni en sus sueños y mucho menos un ritmo tan extraño para él. Se adaptó con facilidad a los pasos de su pareja que bailaba con soltura a pesar de ser un ritmo tan complicado, se sentía pleno en sus brazos, que no lo podía creer parecía estar viviendo un sueño, tuvo miedo de estar en lo cierto y despertar..  
Continuará….

.  
Escenas del próximo capítulo:

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso!  
—Eriol, ¿qué pasa?  
—No quiero que lo vuelvas a decir.  
—¿Decir qué?...y cuando se creyó ya vencido casi inconciente, comenzó a escuchar una suave melodía......Shinji había tenido un fin de semana tedioso haciendo prácticas de sincronización que no se acordó en lo absoluto del examen......Sólo a tres de ustedes le prorrogaré el examen para la próxima semana porque no tuvieron tiempo de prepararse y ellos son:...

Todo esto usted lo leerá en el próximo capítulo titulado: **"Tu Melodía"** para decir juntos ¡libérate!.

.  
.

≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ **Rincón de Haruka ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈**

El fic como se habrán dado cuenta es cien por ciento shonen ai (la versión joven del yaoi) la trama jira en torno a Shinji y sus traumas ya que es el protagonista principal, habrá vestigios de relaciones hetero pero nada importante (sólo simples comentarios)...

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a** Hisaki Kun** y a **Kaoru Kun** por ayudarme a publicar este fic... y sobre todo por tenerme paciencia, es que soy un poquito fastidiosa XDDDD de verdad estoy grave con el ingles --uuu.

Gracias a todos por leer.

**Haruka Tsukishiro**


	3. Tu Melodía

-

-

**Pareja:** Shinji - Eriol

**Géneros:**   
**-Shounen ai:** ya que no creo que pase de abrazos y besos (es la primera historia que hago, ¡déjenme ser!...)  
**-Acción:** muy poca, pero tiene.  
**-Angustia: **el protagonista principal es Shinji. Sin más que decir ¬¬  
**-Trauma** (¿es un género?): bueno de eso sí tiene a raudales.

Está narrada en tercera persona desde la perspectiva de Shinji en su totalidad.

-  
Historia original de **Haruka Tsukishiro**.  
Éste es mi primer fic por ende mi primer crossover.

-

-

-

≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ **OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈**

...

**CAPITULO III "Tu Melodía"  
**  
Pasaron cuatro días desde la reunión que tuvo con Eriol y sus amigos, cuatro largos días en que no lo ha podido ver. Ese mismo día de la reunión en casa de Eriol, le llegó una notificación a Misato de su escuela comunicándole de una excursión que tendrían el fin de semana todos los de su curso, comenzando el miércoles, pero los pilotos no podían desplazarse muy lejos de sus Evas, esa era una orden directa de NERV, a Shinji le daba igual no ir pensando que tendría más tiempo para estar con aquel chico, pero las cosas no le salieron como las planeó, ahora se encontraba en NERV haciendo pruebas de sincronización con sus compañeras.

—¡Que aburrido es estar aquí! —Se quejó Asuka en las pruebas de sincronización—. Cuando debería estar disfrutando en la excursión.

—Eso era imposible Asuka, un piloto tiene que estar preparado todo el tiempo contra el ataq...

—¡¡¡Eso es ridículo!!!

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, Misato? —quiso saber Shinji.

—El que NERV considere necesario, y trata de concentrarte más, tu sincronización esta disminuyendo. ¡Tú también Asuka!

Por más que lo intentaba no podía, su mente no estaba allí, y no podía controlarlo, tenía ansiedad de volverlo a ver, de tenerlo frente a él nuevamente, que la sola idea de que eso ocurriese nublaba su mente, hasta que un pensamiento fugas le sobresaltó "quién era esa chica". Estaba celoso y no quería admitirlo, nunca había tenido esta sensación de pertenencia con nadie.

—Es todo por hoy.

---

Shinji quiso caminar, el rostro de esa chica no se le salía de la cabeza "quién era esa chica" se repetía una y otra vez sin poder sacarlo de su mente, a lo lejos se podía ver la desolación de la ciudad sumergida, él se quedó un rato allí esperando que emergiera. Eran las 5.30 de la tarde. Sus pensamientos volaban como papelillos en el viento con la mirada perdida.

—"Cuatro días sin verte... qué estarás haciendo en éste momento, Eriol Hiiragizawa" ­—pensó— "...estoy enamorado… no puedo creerlo… nunca pensé que esto me pudiera ocurrir…, creo que fue amor a primera vista" —cerró sus ojos para recordar en el momento en que lo vio por primera vez en el parque, cuando le obsequiaba dos pequeñas margaritas tras una encantadora sonrisa. Se estremeció, ruborizándose—. "¿Habrá sido un sueño?… quiero verte…"

Repentinamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Otra vez esta sensación, este presentimiento de que alguien me observa —dijo mirando a los alrededores, frotándose sus brazos. No había nadie—. Que sensación tan extraña…" "¿Por qué tengo que sentir que alguien me vigila?… no me agrada. 

Como si alguien lo hubiera llamado, viró a su derecha velozmente, divisando a lo lejos la silueta de un sujeto que se acercaba. Se asustó mucho más no se movió. Tuvo un presentimiento sordo de que era alguien agradablemente conocido, esperó tembloroso que la luz del poste develara su rostro. Hasta que por fin…

—¡Es él!... ERIOL —dijo esbozando una sonrisa y corriendo a su encuentro, lo abrazó. Estaba feliz de verlo y tenía una enorme necesidad de volverse a sentir seguro y protegido en sus brazos, se quedó un instante así, en silencio, inmóvil, con su cabeza recostada en su hombro, sintiendo sus manos acariciando sutilmente sus cabellos.

—Te extrañé tanto querido Shinji —Eriol rompió el silencio con un romántico susurro.

Shinji no dijo nada sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza, tenía miedo, tenía muchísimo miedo de perderlo y no sabía el por qué, pero no quería que eso ocurriese. Era como si presintiera algo, la imagen de la chica volvió a atormentarlo, esa chica no le agradaba, ni mucho menos la forma en que lo trataba, tanta confianza no le parecía normal.

Eriol se separó un poco para mirar sus ojos, "te amo" le susurró más éste bajó la mirada. Eriol rió graciosamente.

—Shinji, ¿Por qué agachas la mirada? Ya deberías acostumbrarte a mí —levantándole el rostro lo besó, luego lo abrazó nuevamente.

—No sé qué me pasa contigo —musitó Shinji avergonzado, sonrojándose—. Siempre estoy pensando en ti —le confesó—. Es como si me hubieras hechizado… me agrada… pero...

—¡¡¡No vuelvas a decir eso!!! — Eriol se alteró repentinamente, separándose de él muy nervioso.

—Eriol..., ¿qué pasa?

—¡¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a decir!!

—¿Decir qué? —Shinji comenzaba a asustarse, su rostro infundía miedo, ya no tenía esa mirada tierna que lo caracterizaba. Agachó la cabeza—. Lo siento, perdóname.

—No…, perdóname tú a mí —dijo Eriol reaccionando, en un tono más calmado—. No sé lo que me pasó —se acercó nuevamente a él y tomó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, las elevó a la altura de su pecho—. Prometo no volverlo ha hacer… ¿me perdonas? —dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Shinji le respondió con otra sonrisa moviendo su cabeza trémula afirmativamente.

Se encendieron el resto de las luces y sonaron las alarmas anunciando que la ciudad estaba lista para emerger, ambos contemplaron el hermoso espectáculo, abrazados. Mientras veían, Shinji le daba vuelta la cabeza tratando de comprender el comportamiento que tuvo su amado hace un instante, más no comprendía, jamás lo había visto de esa forma, ésta era una faceta que él le desconocía. La voz de Eriol le hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

—Quiero que vivas conmigo —se arriesgó a decir Eriol entrecortado.

Shinji notó que tembló al decirlo pero más lo hizo él al escucharlo, fue como una fuerte corriente que le recorrió la espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, se separó de él para poder ver sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto lo descontrolaban, así fuera a través de sus lentes.

—No puedo —respondió Shinji muy bajo, lamentándose—. Misato me necesita cerca.

—Ya lo sé, sólo quería intentarlo —le respondió en un tono apesadumbrado—. ¿Y si te cambias a mi escuela? Sería genial tenerte junto a mí por más tiempo.

Sí sería genial, a Shinji su mente le jugó una mala pasada que en fracciones de segundos vio su vida futura de encantadoras escenas de ellos juntos en un salón de clases, albergó en su corazón una pequeña esperanza de que eso pudiera ser cierto, aunque fuese por unos instantes más como un baño de agua fría, su felicidad se apagó.

—Tampoco podría, creo que estoy preso en Tokio 3 —Shinji se quejó inflando sus cachetes un tanto molesto. Repentinamente su rostro comenzó a iluminarse, brillándole nuevamente sus ojos esperanzados—. ¡Tú sí podrías cambiarte a la mía! —dijo emocionado.

—Tienes razón —diciendo esto, Eriol lo abrazó con fuerza, radiante de felicidad.

Shinji se preparó para recibir el beso que se aproximaba cada vez más, hasta que tocaron sus labios con mucha suavidad.

Los minutos transcurrían sin ninguna importancia para los chicos que estaban dichosos de tenerse el uno al otro y de disfrutar de una magnífica vista.

—Me agrada venir aquí —comentó Shinji—. Porque me da una sensación de paz…, creo que es mi lugar preferido.

—Ahora lo es para mí —le aseguró Eriol dulcemente.

Shinji se quedó pensativo por un tiempo admirando la ciudad sintiendo el calor de sus brazos.

—Es extraño —dijo Shinji reflexionando —. Todas las veces que he venido aquí, tengo el presentimiento que alguien me vigila…, pero ahora que estoy contigo ya no…

Se detuvo, el corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir que Eriol se volvía ligeramente y le colocaba sus suaves manos en su nuca mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los dedos pulgares y lo miraba fijo a sus ojos grises, desmoronándolo nuevamente.

—Y… ¿nunca supiste quien era?

Shinji negó con la cabeza tratando de sostenerle la mirada, no quería que pensara que era un débil.

—Nunca más estarás solo querido Shinji, porque cada vez que vengas aquí, quiero estar a tu lado.

Los ruidos de las alarmas de emergencias interrumpieron lo que comenzaba a ser un beso, la ciudad volvió a sumergirse ante su asombro.

—¡Un ángel!, ¡debo ir a NERV! —exclamó Shinji, cuando comenzó a correr vio que Eriol lo seguía—. No quiero que me sigas —le gritó, volteándose—. Correrías peligro. 

—Quiero acompañarte.

—¡NO! —Le gritó más fuerte, deteniéndose frente a él—. No quiero que te pase nada —Dejó escapar una lágrima antes de calmarse—. Por favor entiéndeme —le suplicó—. Quédate en un lugar seguro.

—Está bien —Eriol no insistió más, era la primera vez que veía a Shinji con tanta determinación que no quiso contrariarlo—. Cuídate —dijo y lo dejo ir.

---

Shinji llegó a las instalaciones de NERV con dificultad, Misato le dio las instrucciones antes de salir a combatir.

Al salir, notó que se encontraba detrás del ángel, a unos escasos kilómetros, Asuka le estaba haciendo frente en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ya habían vencido a Rei que yacía desmallada en el suelo. Shinji tomó un arma.

—¡ASUKA HAZTE A UN LADO! —gritó.

—¡NO!, ¡ésta es mi pelea!

—No seas tonta Asuka, deja que Shinji te ayude —Misato estaba furiosa.

Shinji encontró una pequeña posibilidad y disparó, el ángel se volteó y quiso atacarlo caminando unos cuantos pasos, Asuka también tomó su arma y comenzó a disparar, tenían al ángel rodeado y sin escapatorias, éste comenzó a expandir unas infernales ondas sonoras que perforaban la conciencia como feroces taladros, atravesando el cerebro, los pilotos no lo podían soportar por más que se aguantaban la cabeza, sus manos eran débiles contra ese sonido, era tan desesperante que le nublaba toda posibilidad de pensamiento.

El sonido se hizo más indeleble, Shinji sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar, y cuando se creyó ya vencido casi inconciente, comenzó a escuchar una suave melodía anulando aquel infernar sonido, relajándolo poco a poco "que agradable se siente…" "esta melodía…, yo la he escuchado antes…" y sus recuerdos se fueron a una solitaria aula de música con un viejo piano y al chico más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás, en él _"Esta melodía la compuse hace tiempo para la persona que más amo..."_ comenzó a oírlo en susurros _"Es la primera vez que dejo que alguien escuche esta melodía…" "quise que fueras tú mi querido Shinji el primero y el único que la escuchara"_

"Eriol…, es la melodía que Eriol me dedicó en Tomoeda" reaccionó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por un momento no supo donde se encontraba, todavía podía oír las sutiles melodías.

—SHINJI…, SHINJI…, SHINJI… —gritaba Misato—. TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN, ¡HÁBLAME! 

—Cre-o que si —dijo, todavía estaba aturdido y confuso.

—Ya las Magis revelaron su punto débil, es en el tercer orificio que trae en la columna.

Shinji se incorporó, tomó su arma y apuntó al ángel que estaba atacando a Asuka, cuando creyó tenerlo en la mira disparó. Corrió a socorrer a Asuka pero cometió un error gravísimo: pensar que ya había acabado con su enemigo y darle la espalda.

—¡¡¡SHINJI CUIDADO!!!

---

Tres horas después…

—¿Dónde estoy? —balbuceó Shinji soñoliento, aun se sentía un poco atontado y mareado.

—Estas en el hospital —Rei estaba a su lado.

—Y… ¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

—El ángel te atacó, Shinji, yo te protegí.

—¡¿Y Asuka?! ¡¿Qué pasó con ella?! —exclamó tratando de levantarse, sin éxitos.

—Sufrió daños más graves —respondió Misato entrando a la habitación—. La tienen en un cuarto especial. Y tú ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Yo estoy bien, Misato —respondió y con la vista recorrió el lugar como buscando algo o, mejor dicho, a alguien.

—Ya viene en camino —se apresuró a decir Misato—. Está haciéndome un favor.

—¿Quién? —Shinji preguntó tontamente.

Misato no dijo nada sólo lo miró y se rió, a Shinji le dio vergüenza que lo descubrieran, trató de fingir que no había comprendido nada.

En eso entra Eriol con un montón de cajitas que casi le tapaban el rostro.

—Muchísimas gracias Hiiragizawa, ¿Rei, podrías ayudarme? —Misato compartió con Rei las cajitas luego se dirigió a Shinji—. El doctor dice que ya te puedes ir a casa que no sufriste daños graves, dejo las cajas en el carro y luego vengo por ti, así que vete preparando —y salió con Rei detrás de ella.

Eriol lo ayudó a levantarse y prepararse para la llegada de Misato.

—Cuando estaba combatiendo con el ángel —comenzó a decir Shinji en tono pensativo después que se hubo vestido—. Pude escuchar tu melodía.

—¿Cómo dices? 

—No sé muy bien, aun estoy confundido —dijo frotándose la cabeza. En eso entró Misato a buscarlo—. Quizás estoy equivocado, esto no tendría sentido.

---

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano como de costumbre y se dirigió a clases con la esperanza de que Eriol apareciera y lo sorprendiera con alguna huida fugaz, o quizás con uniforme nuevo, pero no sucedió así, Shinji llegó sin contratiempos.

El profesor no había llegado, él de su asiento miraba el cielo por la ventana, trataba de comprender por qué el ángel dañó gravemente a Asuka mientras que a él no le pasó nada, llegó a una vaga conclusión de que podía ser por la melodía de Eriol, pero, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberla escuchado, lo cierto era que la pobre de Asuka se encontraba en coma, muy delicada de salud mientras que él salió ileso del ataque.

En eso entra el profesor.

—¡Todos de pie! —la jefa de grupo ordenó a sus compañeros.

El profesor entró puso su maletín en el escritorio y los observó a todos antes que se sentaran nuevamente.

—Como todos sabrán hoy tenemos examen —comenzó a decir el profesor—. Ya sé que vienen de una excursión —añadió al ver las caras de todos: un tanto desconcertadas y desilusionadas—. Espero que hayan tomado las adecuadas precauciones…

Shinji había tenido un fin de semana tedioso haciendo pruebas de sincronización que no se acordó en lo absoluto del examen, si Misato se enterara de esto se pondría furiosa con él, en eso el profesor dijo algo que lo reanimó un poco y luego lo dejó expectante y muy ansioso.

—Sólo a cuatro de ustedes le prorrogaré el examen para la próxima semana porque no tuvieron tiempo de prepararse y ellos son: Soryu Asuka Langley (que se encuentra recluida en el hospital), Ayanami Rei, Ikari Shinji y… —hizo un ademán de olvido y de haberse acordado repentinamente de algo—. ¡Es cierto! Aun no lo he presentado, ¡que cabeza la mía!…, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno y desde este momento estará en su grupo, el viene de fuera. Él tampoco presentará el examen por razones obvias, espero…

Mientras el profesor hablaba, Shinji estaba seguro de quien se trataba, es que no podía ser otra persona, el corazón se le aceleró, entusiasmado, aguardó con paciencia la larga introducción del profesor para oír su nombre y verlo entrar.

Continuará…

---

---

Escenas del próximo capítulo:

...el profesor lo hizo sentar de último en la fila contigua a la de Shinji... Cuando éste caminaba a su asiento no le quitó la mirada de encima a Shinji hasta que...  
...

—Esta mañana llegó esto para ti —le dijo antes de entregárselo.  
—Gracias Misato.  
Se encerró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama, tomó el primer sobre y lo abrió —es de...—IKARI —gritó el nuevo, Shinji se detuvo más no volteó—. Esta victoria te la quiero dedicar.... Tremenda sorpresa se llevó al descubrir que el sustituto de Asuka no era otro sino...  
Todo esto usted lo leerá en el próximo capítulo titulado: **"Llega un Nuevo Alumno"** para decir juntos ¡libérate!

-

-

**≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ Rincón de Haruka ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈ ▪ ≈◊≈**

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, en especial a Master Guideliner porque me dejó lo que yo tanto me preguntaba, gracias, y ya acomodé las faltas que estaba haciendo por no saber ingles --uu... si algunos de ustedes no sabe ingles y están publicando es esta web, pásese por mis reviews y lean el más largo XDDDDDD allí explica todo lo referente a las normas.

Por cierto, no dice nada de los reviews, ¿cómo se responden? Una amiga me dijo que no se hace, ni por el fanfic, ni por el correo porque lo penalizan, me gustaría responderlos todos porque considero que cada comentario debe tener una respuesta separada, en fin, ya encontraré un modo, será hasta la próxima.

-

**Haruka Tsukishiro**

-


End file.
